Enseñame amar
by Cerezo27
Summary: El comenzó a estudiar en la academia y en eso conoce una cierta castaña con una personalidad fría. Pero con solo verla a los ojos, descubre una profunda tristeza. Una tristeza causada por un duro pasado en el que joven castaño intentara descubrir.
1. El comienzo (parte 1)

Nota: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no son míos sino que pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, pero labran algunos personajes que si son míos al igual que la historia. Espero que les guste….

Aviso:

Lo que está entre comillas y en letra _cursiva_ son los _pensamientos._

Habrá ciertas palabras claves que ocultan el pasado de esta historia.

* * *

Capitulo 1

El comienzo (parte 1)

–"La Academia de Arte es una de las academias más prestigiosa que hay la ciudad de Tomoeda, en donde la mayoría no solo se especializaran en las materias de dibujo o en la pintura, sino que también deberán aprender otras materias como la música o cocinar. Porque todo lo que hacemos es arte y este es el objetivo de cada alumno, _descubrir_ **el artista que hay en su interior** _"_ – Leyó el folleto un hombre de 40 años, cuyos cabellos de color castaños oscuros y unos claros ojos ámbares, que se encontraba ingresando a las puerta de la academia junto a su hijo.

– Gracias por esto papá, hoy era el último día para entregar todo los documentos en la academia – Hablo el joven castaño de 21 años de edad el cual era la réplica exacta de su padre pero con la diferencia de que él tenía los profundos ojos ámbares de su madre – Ya no veo la hora de explorar todo el lugar – Dijo alegremente.

– A mí no me lo tienes que agradecer hijo – lo miro por unos momentos mientras seguían caminando – yo hubiera preferido que estudies administración de empresas pero tu **madre** insistió a que te dejara estudiar en esta academia.

Pero con solo nombrarla genero a que el joven ambarino detuviera sus pasos.

– Ella no es MI **MADRE** y lo sabes – Dijo Shaoran enojado.

– Shaoran – Suspiro su padre y se volteo a verlo.

– MADRE HAY UNA SOLA, el que tú te hallas casado con ella no significa que se vuelva algo mío – Respondió cerrando ambas manos en forma de puño.

– Hasta cuando vas a seguir así hijo – avanzo unos pasos hacia su hijo – Si le dieras una oportunidad te darías cuenta que...

– Sabes lo que pienso de ella – dijo – Y como te dije antes, si tu felicidad es ella pues bien, lo acepto. Pero de allí a que la considere MI **MADRE…** ¡OLVIDALO!

De repente un carraspeó llamo la atención a ambos. Al voltearse se encontraron con una mujer que les sonreía amablemente.

– Bienvenidos a la Academia de Arte, mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki y soy la directora, ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

– Discúlpenos por lo de hace unos momentos – Dijo el Sr. Li un poco avergonzado - Mi nombre es Hien Li y el es mi hijo Shaoran Li. Venimos a entregar los últimos documentos de la inscripción.

– Muy bien – les sonríe amablemente – síganme por favor, los llevare a mi oficina.

– Claro – se acerca un poco hacia él y le susurra – después seguiremos hablando del _**tema**_ – y siguió a la directora dejando a su hijo muy enojado.

Shaoran ya no quería, cada vez que hablaban de ella tenían una fuerte discusión con su padre. Siempre la defendía, siempre estaba pendiente de ella y pocas veces eran los momentos que disfrutaban juntos. Necesitaba alejarse por unos momentos para poder olvidar la pelea que tuvo con su padre y bajar un poco su enojo. De repente se le ocurrió una idea.

– Padre, Sta. Mizuki – llamando la atención de ambos – Discúlpenme pero yo… quisiera explorar un poco la academia, es que tengo cierta curiosidad sino les importa, claro - Dijo el joven Heredero.

\- Shaoran ...

– Por mí no hay problema Sr. Li, creo que sería magnífico para que el joven pueda familiarizarse un poco con la academia – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias – haciendo reverencia – con su permiso me retiro.

Comenzó explorando el amplio jardín de la Academia, en donde habían flores de diversos colores alrededor, varios árboles de cerezos, bancos para descansar y una gran fuente en el centro. Todo ello brindaba una cierta paz y tranquilidad, por lo que el castaño se sentó en unos de los bancos y cerro sus ojos por unos momentos para poder olvidar la pelea que tuvo con su padre

– Hola, debes ser nuevo ¿verdad? – _"y allí acabo mi momento de paz"_ pensó abriendo lentamente sus ojos

Se voltea a ver al dueño de la voz y se encontrar a dos chicos. Uno de ellos tenía unos cabellos azules y unos hermosos ojos de color zafiro que se encontraban ocultos detrás de unos lentes, por lo que le daban un toque intelectual e misterioso. Mientras que el otro joven, tenía unos cabellos rojos y unos bellos ojos de color gris.

\- Sí.

– Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y el es mi hermano Kevin Hiragizawa.

\- Soy Shaoran Li.

– Li - Dijo Kevin sentándose a su lado – Eres el heredero de las empresas Li.

– Así es – Dijo orgulloso – Y ustedes son los herederos de las empresas Hiragizawa por lo que veo.

– Así es amigo – Respondió Eriol - Y cuéntanos ¿Cómo te preparas para el ingreso?

– Un poco nervioso, ojala pueda terminar todo bien… ¿Y ustedes? – Pregunto el ambarino mirando a ambos.

– Igual - Replico el pelirrojo – Por cierto Li ¿Ya te dijeron el compañero con quien compartirás la habitación?

– No, la verdad.

– ¿No?, ¿Qué raro porque… - Pero en ese momento, el joven castaño no podía oír a nada de lo que Eriol le hablada.

Su atención se centro en una joven de cabello largos castaños claros, quien se encontraba muy concentrada leyendo un libro. Cada segundo que pasaba, no podía apartar su vista de ella, _"Es muy hermosa"_ pensó.

– Hola…Li, reacciona – Dijo Eriol chasqueando los dedos.

–¿Eh? – saliendo del sueño y lo miro– Discúlpame…

–¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Kevin.

– Si solo… – volvió a mirarla – Saben ¿Quién es ella?

– Ambos voltearon a ver a la persona que apuntaba el heredero Li.

– Ella es Sakura Mizuki, iba con nosotros en la primaria – Dijo Eriol mirando a la joven castaña.

– " **Mizuki** " acaso ¿Es familiar de la Srta. Mizuki? – Pregunto Shaoran.

– Así es, es la sobrina de la directora – dijo Kevin – Aunque es un poco _"fría"_ con las personas.

– La mayoría la consideran como la _**reina del hielo**_ – Hablo el joven con la mirada azulada.

–¿La _**reina del hielo**_? ¿Y por qué?

– Porque jamás muestra sus sentimientos hacia alguien. La mayoría de los chicos que se le declararon los ha ido rechazando, nadie pudo conquistar su corazón – Respondió el pelirrojo - Para ella, lo único importante son sus estudios, nada más.

–¿Y sus padres? – Pregunto Shaoran.

– Nadie los conoce, jamás se presentaron en ningún festival de la primaria. Siempre la vimos sola – Hablo Eriol mirándola con cierta tristeza - Por el momento, el único familiar que se conoce es la directora Mizuki.

En ese momento, la castaña levanta la vista de su libro y ve por primera vez a Shaoran. _"que hermosos ojos esmeralda"_ pensó. Desde ese instante ambas miradas se conectaron por unos momentos, unos momentos en el que esos ojos esmeraldas le transmitieron una profunda tristeza.

De repente, la joven castaña desvía su mirada de la de él, tomas sus cosas y entra a la academia.

– Chicos, los tengo que dejar… Recordé que debo hacer algo – y salió corriendo detrás de la joven.

–¡Claro! – Grito Eriol – va ir detrás de ella.

– No hay duda alguna – Respondió su hermano con una sonrisa – Li se está metiendo solito en la boca del lobo.

Mientras tanto:

Dentro de la academia se encontraba el joven castaño corriendo por todos los pasillos de la academia intentando encontrar a joven Mizuki hasta que ¡Plash!

– Ash… eso dolió – Dijo un hombre de cabellos gris.

–¡Hay! Discúlpame – Replico el ambarino mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse - Estaba buscando alguien y no me di cuenta por donde iba señor…

– Soy Yukito Tsukishiro, profesor de música ¿Y tú?

\- Soy Li Shaoran.

– Li Shaoran!... al fin te encontré.

–¿Encontrarme? – Respondió dudoso.

– Si, veras la directora me mando a buscarte porque quería hablar de algo importante – Hablo con una sonrisa.

– " _Hay no ¿Y ahora qué?"_ pensó el ambarino.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, ¿Cómo están? Hace tiempo que no he subido una historia Jajaj. Discúlpenme la verdad es que tuve unos ciertos problemas personales pero por suerte ya lo resolví. Y ¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Les quería decir que esta historia va a ser un poquito larga, en cada capitulo habrá un cierto cambio entre los personajes de los que veníamos acostumbrados. Espero que no se enojen**

 **Por cierto ¿Ya vieron el segundo capítulo de la nueva serie de Sakura Card Captor? están padrísimo, me gusto el principio del capítulo 1 cuando habla Kero. Les juro me mate de risa Jajaj**

 **Y por último, con respecto a sus comentarios en la historia anterior ("El secreto de mi esposa") lamento mucho si algunos no les gusto, la verdad soy nueva en esto y no soy una escritora muy profesional. Pero gracias a esos comentarios, me ayudan mucho a crecer y hacer una mejor escritora.**

 **Eso es todo amigos, pronto estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo, cuídese mucho… ¡Los quiero!**

 **Cerezo 27 3**


	2. El comienzo (parte 2)

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior! Les prometo que el próximo capítulo responde a los comentarios. Ahora si ... ¡Comencemos!

Les prometo que el próximo capítulo responde a los comentarios.

Ahora si ... ¡Comencemos!

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

 _"Cuando las personas están destinadas a estar juntas, sin importar el tiempo, el lugar o con quién están listas. Tarde o temprano se encontraran"._

 _ **El comienzo (parte 2)**_

En la oficina:

\- Bien Sr. Li, todos los documentos del joven. Se encontraron en su lugar. Dijo la directora terminando de revisar la documentación.

-Que bueno.

-Ahora solo nos queda una cosa por hacer y el número de su secretaría.

\- **Rika.**

\- _Si directora._

\- **¿Podrías hacerme un favor?**

\- _Por supuesto._

\- **¿Podrías buscar una habitación para un estudiante nuevo?**

\- _Desde luego ... ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

\- **Shaoran Li.**

\- _Lo hare enseguida, la llamaré en unos momento._

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Rika - y corto. Se voltea a ver al Sr. Li con una sonrisa.

-Discúlpeme ... Pero queríamos una pregunta - Pregunto con cierta duda el padre del joven heredero.

-Dígame.

-¿Le asignaran a mi hijo una habitación individual?

-No en realidad, el joven Li compartirá la habitación con un compañero.

-Oh ... - Dijo con asombro.

De repente suena el teléfono

-Si Rika - Respondió sonriente pero de un momento a otro, se volvió un poco serio - Chico enseguida - respondió seriamente, cuelga el teléfono y mira al hombre que tenia al frente - Discúlpeme Sr. Li, saldré unos momentos y enseguida vuelvo.

* * *

Afuera de la oficina:

-Dime Rika ¿Cuál es el problema? - Pregunto la joven directora mientras se acercaba a su escritorio

-Vera, hizo lo que usted me pedirá -Explicó mientras le mostraba el ordenador de la computadora y descubrió que la única habitación que nos quedaba disponible en el N ° 21, pero ... - y la mira por momentos momentos - Esa habitación ya esta asignada por alumno.

-Y aun sigo sin ver cuál es el problema Rika. Tú sabes que los alumnos de esta academia deben compartir las habitaciones.

-Es que no está en el alumno, más bien es una _**alumna.**_

\- Pues no creo que haya problema, hablare con ella y ...

-Es que esa _alumna -_ Dijo volteando el monitor para mostrarle _-_ es su sobrina Sakura.

-Ya veo.

-Y ahora ¿Qué daños directora? - Pregunto su secretaria un poco preocupada.

-Habla con ella - Dijo una voz de repente, ambas se voltean al ver el dueño de aquella voz y era nada más ni nada menos que ...

-Yukito

–Todos sabemos lo **_fría_** y **_dura_** que es con las personas. Pero, aún así, ambos sabemos que detrás de esa armadura, sigue estando aquella niña dulce y cariñosa que fue años atrás.

-Lo sé Yuki, pero ...

-Véalo como un desafío, en donde la pequeña Sakura nunca se debe socializar y también abrir su corazón hacia las demás personas ... Confíe en mi, esta convivencia genera en un profundo cambio en ambos - Dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Yukito. Me diste una gran idea - se voltea a ver su secretaria - Rika ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Sakura por favor? Se encuentra en el jardín.

-Si directora - y se va.

-Yuki - dijo llamando su atención - ¿Podrías ir a buscar al joven Li? ... Se encuentra explorando la academia, es de cabello castaño y tiene unos ojos ámbares.

-Por su puesto - y salió.

-Muchas gracias - Respondió y retoma el camino hacia la oficina.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de la academia, una joven castaña de 20 años y de ojos esmeraldas, se encuentra sentada en uno de los bancos que se encuentran uno de los muchos libros que sacaban de la biblioteca.

\- "Se enamoró: de quien no se imaginaba, de quien no esperaba y de quien no estaba buscando Desde ese Momento aprendio que. e **l amor no se elige. Es él quien nos elige a nosotros _"_** _-_ "¿Amor? Acaso ¿Todavía hay personas que creen en el amor? pensó " "El amor y el destino siempre están juntos, porque el destino no son las personas que queremos, sino que es el destino de las personas **QUE** **NECESITAMOS** . Personas que necesitan para que nos ayuden cuando más lo necesitamos, para que nos protejan de los peligros, para que nos lleven una sonrisa cuando tenemos un día gris, para que nos amen y para que nos hagan la persona que estamos **destinados a ser** _"_ -" _destino, acaso ¿Estaré destinada a alguien? ¿Alguien podrá amarme?_ "pensó.

De repente, la joven castaña pierde un pequeño escalofrío por su cuerpo. Al levantar su vista se encuentra con jóvenes de ojos amarillos observando los pasos hacia donde ella se encuentra. Esos ojos ámbares la sacaron por unos instantes de la realidad, llevándonos a un mundo en el que no queremos volver. De repente:

 _ **Inicio de flashback:**_

\- _Cada vez que alguien te vea, no será por amor – Dijo mientras se reía - Sino por pura lastima… ¿Quién va a querer a un error como tú?_

\- _No digas eso - Respondió la pequeña castaña - Todos me aman ... Mi papá, mi tía, mis amigos ..._

\- _Jajaj, no me hagas reír ... Mira a tu alrededor niña - y la mira fríamente - A ti nadie ama ... Porque eres un **ERROR** que solo sirves para desgraciar la vida a la gente ..._

 _ **Fin de flashback.**_

Recordó aquella voz que hizo todas las emociones y sentimientos, principalmente _**dolor**_ y **tristeza** . En ese momento, corto que mágica conexión y volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba sus cosas.

" _Yo no quiero la última vez que nadie"_ ni siquiera _su_ _ **amor**_ _"_ y corrió hacia la academia". De repente, ¡PHASH!

-Así ... Duele.

-Discúlpeme no me fije mientras corría- Dijo un poco apenada mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

-No ... descuida.

" _Esa voz la reconozco"_ pensó la joven castaña y al levantar la mirada se encuentra con ...

-¿Rika?

\- Señorita Sakura, que bueno que la encuentro - Respondió la joven secretaria mientras la ayudaba a levantarse - La directora me mando a buscarla rápidamente ... Vamos, vamos- Dijo mientras la toma de las manos.

-No, espera - llama su atención- antes dejamos esto en la biblioteca.

-Bueno ... pero vamos rápido - y retoman su trayectoria.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la oficina:

-Me temo que tenemos un pequeño problema Sr. Li - Dijo seriamente caminado a su escritorio

-¿Cuál? - Pregunto rápido y rápido de su asiento.

-Verá Sr ... - En eso tocan la puerta -Sí, adelante

-¿Me mando llamar directora?

-Así es joven Li, siéntese por favor- Respondió mientras le indicaba el asiento al lado de su padre.

-Verán ... Me acaban de informar de que había una habitación para su hijo.

-Qué bueno - Dijo un poco aliviado el Sr. Li

\- Aunque ...

-¿Aunque? - Pregunto el ambarino

-En esa habitación se encuentra una cierta _**compañera especial.**_

-¿ _**Compañera especial**_ ? - Respondieron ambos

-Así es.

En eso toca la puerta.

-Adelante - En eso entra una cierta castaña a la habitación llamando la atención de los presentes, principalmente del heredero Li - ¡Sakura! pasa linda ...

Al acercarse a su escritorio su tía le dice

-Sakura permíteme presentante al Sr. Li ya su hijo.

\- Hola - Dijo en un tono frío.

\- Joven Li ... Permíteme presentarte a mi sobrina Sakura Mizuki, tu _**compañera**_ de habitación ...

.

.

.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - Gritaron ambos castaños.

 _ **Continuara ...**_

* * *

Notas de autora:

¿Y? ¿Qué les gusta? Seguramente se está preguntando sobre el / la dueñx de aquella voz ¿Verdad? ... Pues, no se preocupen; muy pronto lo sobran ...

Por cierto, algunos me preguntaron sobre qué significaba las palabras que estaban en negrito. Esas palabras son como pequeñas piezas que forman parte de un pasado. Un pasado en el que pronto saldrá a la luz.

Bueno, eso es todo, nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente capítulo.

Los quiere, Cerezo27


	3. Mi nuevo enemigo

¡Hola queridos lectores! Volví ...

Quiero agradecer eternamente por todos sus comentarios, neta me alegraron el día. Para ello, les traje otro capítulo que traerá un cierto giro a esta historia.

¡Espero que les guste!

Ahora si ... ¡Comencemos!

* * *

 _Escena del capítulo anterior:_

\- Sakura permíteme presentante al Sr. Li y a su hijo.

\- Hola - Dijo en un tono frío.

\- _Joven Li ... Permíteme presentarte a mi sobrina Sakura Mizuki, tu_ _ **compañera**_ _de habitación ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- _¡¿QUÉ ?! - Gritaron ambos castaños._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

" _En realidad, parte de este mundo, encontraremos una persona que derribará todas nuestras barreras y nuestro mundo al revés ..."_

 _ **Mi nuevo enemigo**_

\- Tía, debe ser esto una broma ¿Verdad?

\- No es ninguna broma cariño, el joven. Es el nuevo compañero como tú serás su nueva compañera.

\- ¿Compañera? - Pregunto un poco shockeado.

\- Así es joven - Contesto alegremente Mizuki mientras veía a ambos jóvenes - Espero que se lleven muy bien.

\- Por supuesto ... Seremos grandes compañeros - Dijo alegremente Shaoran.

\- Tía ... Podemos hablar un momento _afuera_ \- intentando disimular una sonrisa - _por favor._

\- Claro mi niña - se voltea a todos los castaños - Enseguida volvemos.

\- De acuerdo - Respondió el señor Li con una sonrisa mientras las vean salir. Se voltea a su hijo y le dice - Que simpática es tu compañera, que es muy amable.

* * *

Afuera de la oficina:

\- Dime mi niña ¿Qué sucede?

\- Que "¿Qué sucede?" ... No sabes lo que hiciste allí adentro - Contesto Sakura un poco alterada mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta de la oficina.

\- Claro, te presenta a tu _compañero._

\- Un _**compañero**_ al cual no quiero ni _**necesito necesito.**_

\- Sakura, el joven Li no es como piensas. Se ve que es muy amable ...

\- Tía, puedes _ver cara pero no corazón_ ... ¿Por qué no hay otra habitación de la academia? - Hablo un poco enojada.

\- Es que no hay más habitaciones en mi niña, la única que quedaba era la tuya.

\- Me niego compartir una habitación con él - Contesto la joven mientras le daba la espada.

\- Sakura, dale una _**oportunidad**_ .

\- Es mi última palabra tía ... - Se volteo a verla.

\- Sakura ...

\- Además, pienso que estará de acuerdo conmigo.

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo un poco dudosa

\- Por supuesto - la mira unos momentos y le dice - Tía, puedes hablar con él ... Convéncelo a que no acepte ser mi compañero.

\- ¿Por qué yo? - Exclamó Kaho

\- Porque a ti todos te escuchan y tienes una habilidad de convencer a las personas. Además, se nota que es un _chico fácil,_ que no tiene enojara contigo - Hace la carita de perrito - Dale ... Hazlo por mí ¿Si?

" _**Chico fácil** , si supiera como es de carácter",_ pensó la directora que recordaba a la escena cuando vio al ambarino peleando con su padre. En eso un _clic en el_ vino a su mente, _"Ya se ..."_ pensó Kaho con una sonrisa - Muy bien, lo hare ...

\- Muchas gracias tía, eres la mejor - Dijo felismente Sakura.

\- Pero ¿Y si él se niega? -

\- Tengo un plan B - Respondió sonrientemente - No pre preocupes tía, nada puede salir mal a **Sakura Mizuki** \- y orgullosamente camina hacia la oficina.

" _Hay sobrina, lo que te espera",_ pensó la joven directora mientras seguía a su sobrina.

* * *

En la oficina:

\- Achís - Estornudo el castaño.

\- ¿Estás bien hijo? - Pregunto un poco preocupado.

\- Si ... creo que me estoy enfermando.

\- O quizás están hablando de vos.

\- No lo creo - Shaoran voltea a ver nuevamente la puerta - Ash ... ¿Por qué tardan tanto? - Pregunto algo nervioso.

Pero antes de que su padre le respondiera, la puerta de la oficina se abre dejando entrar una castaña serena por su tía. Al llegar al escritorio, Sakura mira por unos momentos en Shaoran, suspira y comienza hablar - Li, mi tía quiere hablar con ...

\- ¡HAY NO! - Exclamo de repente Mizuki llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Sucede algo tía?

\- Me había olvidado ... Hna. Li ¿Quiere ahora realizar el recorrido por la academia?

\- ¿Recorrido? ... ¿Qué recorrido?

\- Tía ... Podes realizaron el recorrido luego - Se voltea a ver a Shaoran - Lo que trata de decir es que ...

\- Discúlpame mi niña pero el Sr. Li me había pedido que pudieras hacer un recorrido por la academia antes de irse ... ¿Verdad, Sr. Li? - Dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa

\- ¿Es cierto eso padre? - Pregunto Shaoran mirando a su padre.

\- Esto ... - Comenzó un poco nervioso mientras sentía la mirada de ambos castaños. En eso mira el guiño de ojo que hizo la dirección y comprendió el mensaje - Si es cierto, me había llamado a la oficina para informarme que a los medios de comunicación hora tengo la reunión con los inversionistas pero antes de irme el pedido de ese pequeño favor.

\- No perdamos más tiempo entonces ... vamos- Respondió mientras guiaba al Sr. Li hacia afuera de la oficina.

\- Pero tía ibas a ...

\- No te preocupes, volveremos enseguida mientras tanto hablamos con el joven Li sobre eso ¿Si? - Dijo con una sonrisa - Nos vemos.

\- Espera ... - Dijo la joven castaña pero solo vio la puerta cerrarse. " _Que tramposa"_ pensó.

Se sienta en la silla de su lado y mira al joven. _"No hay de otra" pensó._

\- Li - Lo dijo fríamente.

\- ¿Si? - Dijo un poco nervioso.

\- Seré directamente contigo ... Lo que mi tía dice que es algo que no acepta ser mi compañero.

\- ¡¿What?! - Respondió el joven levantándose de su asiento olvidando su nerviosismo - Pero ¡¿Por qué ?!

\- Porque tenemos muchas diferencias Li.

\- Pero lo puedes arreglar, hasta poder llegar a ser buenos amigos.

" _Que terco, es hora del plan B"_ \- Veras Li, desde hace un tiempo, llegó a _**convivir sola**_ y me gusta. Pero el que tiene un momento a otro que convive con un compañero me resulta incomodo ¿Entiendes?

\- Pero ... - La mira a los ojos y suspira (derrotado) - Está bien.

\- ¿De verdad? - " _No puedo creerlo ... funciono_ " pensó Sakura.

\- Si - Dijo Shaoran tristemente.

\- ¡Que bueno! - Respondió alegremente la castaña - Sabía que me entenderías.

\- ¿A si? - Pregunto Shaoran mientras que la vista levantarse de su asiento.

\- Sí, después de todo se nota que eres un _**chico fácil**_ _..._ \- Lo mira con una sonrisa - De verdad ... Muchas gracias Li - y camina hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Pero Shaoran no respondió, solo estaba quieto en su lugar procesando unas palabras que decía la castaña. _"¿Con qué chico fácil, eh? Pues ya veremos ... Ahora sabrás quién es Shaoran Li"_ pensó el joven castaño con una sonrisa malvada y le dijo - De nada Mizuki ... Aunque, también comprendo que el convivir puede tener algo de _**miedo**_ .

Sakura dejo de caminar y se volteo a verlo seriamente - ¿Disculpa?

\- Lo que escuchaste - Contesto mirándola de una manera desafiante.

\- ¿Y de qué tengo miedo? ... Si se puede saber - Dijo Sakura con algo de sarcasmo.

\- De que te _**enamores de mi**_ \- Respondió Shaoran mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Enamorarme de ti? - Lo mira con cierta burla - Jajaja no me hagas reír Li.

\- ¿A no? - Siguió avanzando lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- **No** , por supuesto que no - Contesto mientras retrocedía.

\- Entonces ... - comenzó arrinconarla entre la puerta de la oficina - ¿Por qué no quieres que sea tú _compañero_?

\- Porque no y punto - y voltea su rostro hacia un lado.

Shaoran sonríe y se sigue acercando.

\- Aún sigo pensando en que tienes _miedo_ \- la toma de la cintura - Miedo de que puedes caer a _mis encantos_ \- le toma el rostro.

\- Nunca, en mi vida, me enamoraría de alguien como tú - Lo mira de una manera desafiante.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Le susurró.

\- Ale ... jate ... Li - " _Rayos, por qué estoy tartamudeando_ " pensó Sakura.

\- Lo hare un cambio de que me gusta ser tú compañero - Lo único que miraba Shaoran eran sus labios.

\- Ja ... más - Susurro Sakura un poco nerviosa.

\- Entonces ... - Sé fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios hasta que ...

\- ¡ESTAS BIEN! - Chillo Sakura.

\- ¿Ves? no era tan difícil después de todo ... - Sonrió triunfante - No sabía nada de _**chica fácil**_ \- Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.

" _¿Chica fácil? ... ¿ACASO? ..._ " - ¡ME ENGAÑASTE! - Dijo Sakura enojada acortando la distancia en la que se había alejado Shaoran.

\- Y funciono - Respondió enojando aun más a la castaña - Entonces ... ¿Compañeros? - Extiende su mano hacia Sakura.

\- BIEN - y estrecha su mano con la de él- Pero que sea la última vez que me hagas esto. Detesto a los hombres y más si hijo castaños como tú.

En eso Shaoran la jala atrapando entre sus brazos - Yo en cambio, me encanta las mujeres ... Sobre todo si son castañas y ojos verdes - levanta su mano y acaricia su rostro - _Como tú._

\- Ni se te ocurra besarme - Lo mira a los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, no lo hare - _"Por ahora"_ pensó Shaoran mientras miraba sus labios.

De repente, la puerta se abrió por lo que los castaños se separaron rápidamente.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Pregunto la directora mirando a ambos jóvenes.

\- Mas que bien - Respondió Shaoran mientras se acercaba a Kaho - Seré el nuevo compañero de su sobrina.

\- Que bueno ... Entonces nos vemos en tres días joven Li.

\- Por supuesto ... muchas gracias por todo directora Mizuki- hace una reverencia hacia ella.

\- De nada, fue un placer - Dijo alegremente - Por cierto, tu padre te espera en el jardín.

\- Bien - Se voltea a ver a Sakura - nos vemos, _**compañera**_ _-_ Y se retira de la oficina.

* * *

En el jardín:

Se encuentra el padre del joven heredero sentado en unos bancos, sumido en sus pensamientos. _"¿Le has ido bien? ¿Mal? ... Lerán, por favor, ayuda a nuestro hijo ... Has que todo salga bien"_ . De repente, recuerda la charla que había tenido con la directora.

 _ **Inicio de flash back:**_

\- _Así que su sobrina no quiere compartir la habitación - Dijo el Sr. Li mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la academia._

\- _Por eso me gusta que lo más correcto sea que ambos resuelva este problema solos_

\- _Entiendo - Respondió un triste._

\- _Pero no se preocupe - Dijo de repente Kaho captando su atención - Que a su hijo convencerá a mi sobrina._

\- _¿Como lo sabe? - Pregunto un poco intrigado._

\- _Digamos que es un presentimiento - la regala una sonrisa - Venga, vallamos un rato al jardín._

 _ **Fin de**_ _ **flash back:**_ _ **:**_

Dio un largo suspiro, en eso:

\- Padre - alza la mirada y se encuentra con su hijo.

\- Hijo - Dijo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento - ¿Y cómo te fue?

\- En tres días comparte la habitación con la Sakura Mizuki - Respondió alegremente Shaoran.

" _Tener razón"_ pensó con una sonrisa y lo abraza - Felicidades hijo - Separa para mirarlo - Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Y ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida. Lo que Shaoran no se dio cuenta es que, a lo lejos, era observado por unos ojos esmeraldas.

\- Si crees que con esto saliste ganado, pues estas muy equivocado - Sonríe malvadamente - Prepárate Li, porque de ahora en adelante _hare tu vida en cuadraditos._

.

.

.

" _**Continuara" ...**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

¿Y? ¿Qué les gusta? ...

Discúlpenme si this capítulo está un poquito largo, pero si lo cortaba no iban a entender nada. Por cierto ¿Qué les parece este Shaoran? ¿Qué gusto tiene la cercanía con Sakura?

Y como les dije antes, en esta historia, en los que hay muchos cambios en algunos personajes. Sobre todo en Sakura y Shaoran (Y más ahora que le hará la vida imposible a Shaoran).

Agradecimientos:

 _ **Flameofsoul:**_ Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, sobre todo me gusto tu punto de vista sobre Shaoran. Con respecto al anime, neta me encantas los traje de Tomoyo, y más aún la relación que hay entre Sakura y Shaoran. Sabes, a veces pienso que el hermano sabe de la existencia de Kero. ¿Vos que decís?

 _ **Amapola:**_ Muchas gracias por el comentario amiga, neta estoy feliz de que te haya gustado.

 _ **Eli aventura:**_ Muchas gracias por el saludo amiga, espero que te guste este capítulo.

 _ **Pao**_ : Y eso que aun falta que aparezca Tomoyo y Meiling… Las cuales un cierto giro en la vida de Sakura.

 _ **Neko2101998**_ : No te preocupes, muy pronto saldrá a la luz el pasado de Sakura. Muchas gracias por tu comentario =D.

 _ **Crystal:**_ ¡Muchas gracias Crystal!

 _ **Ingrid4you**_ : Espero que te guste este capítulo 3.

 _ **Yonahi13:**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado, estaré actualizando cuando pueda amiga.

Bueno queridos lectores ... Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Los quiere, Cerezo 27.


End file.
